


Heaven is not that far

by Nuel



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: Toby era convinto che Kevin fosse l’amore della sua vita, e non si era accorto che il sentimento di Adam per lui cresceva di giorno in giorno. Adam che era stato il suo primo amore ed era diventato il suo migliore amico, Adam che lo aveva sostenuto senza chiedere nulla in cambio quando Kevin l’aveva lasciato. Adam, che la notte prima l’aveva baciato e che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, senza di lui…)o( Missing Moment episodio 3x02.





	Heaven is not that far

****H** **eaven is not that far** **

****)o(** **

Nel languido torpore di Toby si fece strada il frinire dei grilli. Era notte, le finestre erano aperte e, se avesse teso l’orecchio, avrebbe potuto sentire il suono della risacca, del placido infrangersi delle onde sugli scogli, ma fu un altro il suono che catturò la sua attenzione: il respiro lento e profondo dell’uomo che gli dormiva accanto.  
Il suo fiato gli solleticava la nuca a intervalli regolari, caldo come il vento che soffiava dal mare. _Adam._  
Toby sorrise e respirò a fondo, tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi, crogiolandosi per un altro istante nel dormiveglia; il profumo di Adam era sua sulla pelle e tra le lenzuola. Il suo ampio torace era premuto contro la sua schiena, le loro caviglie erano ancora intrecciate, e il suo braccio riposava abbandonato intorno a lui. Il suo calore si espandeva dai punti in cui i loro corpi si toccavano rendendo Toby consapevole del proprio corpo come non lo era da tempo; i muscoli avevano ripreso vigore, il cuore batteva libero da ogni costrizione. Da mesi non si sentiva così rilassato e sereno, così appagato.  
Da quando Kevin se ne era andato gli era mancato ogni giorno, ogni istante, e quando Van era morta, il mondo gli era franato addosso; non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti senza Adam.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per essere sicuro di essere sveglio, che quella notte non fosse un sogno; il chiarore della luna illuminava la stanza di luce argentea, una brezza leggera scuoteva le tende sottili. L’alba era ancora lontana. Sarebbe stato bello se quella notte non fosse mai finita, se lui e Adam avessero potuto restare su quel letto, dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Adam si mosse nel sonno e Toby si rigirò nel suo abbraccio, piano, cercando di non svegliarlo. Quella notte cambiava la forma, ma non la sostanza del loro amore: Adam era il suo migliore amico, la famiglia che si era scelto. Era stato anche il suo primo amore, come del resto lo era stato per metà delle ragazze del liceo; lo aveva amato anche quando era stato crudele, quando qualsiasi ragazzina con la gonna troppo corta veniva prima di lui.  
Adam aveva finto di essere etero per così tanto tempo, per non deludere suo padre e gli amici e la scuola, che aveva finito per crederci lui stesso. Alla fine aveva convinto persino lui e, a Toby non era rimasto che farsene una ragione: Adam non avrebbe mai ricambiato il suo amore.  
Toby non aveva voluto farsi illusioni quando Adam lo aveva seguito a Dante’s Cove; si era detto che l’aveva fatto per il surf, per il sole, il mare e le ragazze. Lui non aveva bisogno di lavorare, poteva godersi i privilegi che l’isola riservava ai turisti.  
Era rimasto con lui nonostante Kevin, nonostante le ingerenze di suo padre per farlo tornare a New York, nonostante il _saint._  
Gli accarezzò il viso dai tratti marcati; la luna sembrava scolpire gli zigomi forti sulla sua pelle abbronzata, la mascella squadrata, le labbra morbide che la sera prima lo avevano baciato esigenti, prepotenti.  
Non riusciva ancora a credere che avessero fatto l’amore.  
Adam mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Ti ho svegliato. Scusa».  
Adam gli sorrise e si sgranchì, attirandolo più vicino. «Vorrà dire che dovrai farti perdonare». Gli accarezzò la schiena, scendendo verso le sue natiche, stringendo e massaggiando con delicatezza la forma rotonda del suo gluteo, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, e Toby si sentì arrossire come un ragazzino, ancora incredulo, ancora troppo felice per rendersi conto che stava succedendo davvero.  
Il sorriso di Adam si allargò davanti al suo imbarazzo, colorandosi di malizia, e Toby sentì le viscere aggrovigliarsi. Aveva desiderato tante volte quello sguardo su di sé, da ragazzo, e da quella notte lo avrebbe avuto per sempre. Gli premette un dito sulle labbra e Adam lo succhio allusivamente, finché Toby non si decise a sollevarsi sul gomito e spingerlo con la schiena sul letto. Lasciò sul suo petto una traccia umida con la punta di quel dito, lo fece girare intorno ai capezzoli scuri e poi scivolare verso l’ombelico. Adam non staccava gli occhi da lui, e Toby si chinò a baciarlo, a mordergli le labbra e la gola, a tracciare con la lingua la forma dei suoi addominali scolpiti. Adam sussultava sotto di lui, gli accarezzava la testa e lo spingeva verso il basso.  
L’erezione di Adam svettava invitante a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca, e Toby sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, che lo fissava, in attesa.  
La luna illuminava il suo corpo come se fosse stata in quella camera, con loro, come se li stesse benedicendo. Fu un pensiero sfuggente. Toby dimenticò subito di averlo pensato.  
Riportò gli occhi sui riccioli scuri tra le sue gambe, dove il suo profumo era più intenso. Posò le labbra sul glande in un bacio lieve prima di stringere la base del sesso con la mano e iniziare a seguire il sentiero tortuoso di una vena in rilievo con la punta della lingua, come se lo stesse esplorando o volesse tracciare la mappa del suo piacere. Adam imprecò e rinsaldò la presa sulla sua testa, e Toby lo prese in bocca, a fondo, iniziando a succhiarlo come se ne fosse andato della sua vita, come se avesse voluto cancellare dalla sua mente il ricordo di qualunque altra bocca l’avesse accolto prima di quella notte, fino a che il godimento di Adam non gli esplose in gola.  
Per un istante riprese fiato. Assaporò il sapore del suo compagno sulla lingua, lo imparò come si impara a respirare nel venire al mondo, e risalì lungo il suo corpo per stenderglisi accanto, agganciando di nuovo una caviglia alla sua. Adam aveva il respiro corto, l’estasi sul viso. «Stai bene?».  
«Mai stato meglio». Adam sorrise, soddisfatto ed esausto, sul punto di addormentarsi di nuovo, allora la fronte accigliata di Toby si distese. Si accoccolò con la testa sulla sua spalla, cullato dal suo respiro, gli sarebbe bastato poco per venire e tornare a dormire. Si afferrò il sesso e cominciò a masturbarsi col brevi colpi secchi, per non disturbare Adam, ma lui lo sentì comunque e gli afferrò il polso.  
Per un attimo Toby si chiese che intenzioni avesse, il suo sguardo era liquido come quando era sotto l’effetto del saint. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, esitante.  
«Non così, Toby». La sua voce era un sussurro.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia, Adam?».  
Adam respirò a fondo e gli lasciò il polso. Allungò la mano verso il comodino rimasto aperto dalla sera prima, e prese un preservativo.  
«Sei…», Toby incespicò, «Sei sicuro di volerlo?».  
Adam non rispose; gli diede la bustina e allargò le gambe. «Toby…». Non aveva bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
Toby si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, le sollevò accarezzando la peluria scura che le copriva e si portò le caviglie sulle spalle. Lo guardò ancora, in cerca di un segno di ripensamento, ma Adam non ci stava ripensando.  
La sera prima, quando Adam l’aveva baciato e si erano spogliati in fretta, non c’era stato tempo per pensare. Lo aveva spinto sul letto e il desiderio aveva preso il sopravvento, si erano baciati e assaporati e toccati, e Adam gli aveva stretto i fianchi e lo aveva preso senza esitazione, come se avesse saputo esattamente cosa stava facendo. Toby credeva che Adam non fosse mai stato con un uomo, ma era chiaro che si fosse sbagliato. Erano passati pochi mesi dal suo coming out, mesi che lui aveva trascorso ossessionato dall’idea di Kevin tra le braccia di Bro. Non aveva il diritto di recriminare o di essere geloso se Adam era stato con qualcun altro.  
Le parole di Bro, la sera prima, deflagrarono tra i suoi pensieri come un tuono, facendolo sussultare.  
«Toby?».  
No, non avrebbe permesso a Bro di intrufolarsi in quel momento e rovinarlo. Adam lo amava e glielo aveva già dimostrato ben prima di quella notte. Si chinò a baciarlo e, nel tornare indietro, gli accarezzò le cosce muscolose. Non esitò più.  
Adam lo accolse con un sospiro e si mosse con lui, intrecciando le dita alle sue. Quello era il paradiso che credeva di avere perduto, e che invece era sempre stato a portata di mano.  
L’orgasmo lo travolse con una forza dirompente, come uno tsunami, come un’onda che si spinge sulla spiaggia e poi fa ritorno al mare.  
«Ti amo, Toby». Adam lo accolse tra le braccia e lo tenne stretto mentre Toby riprendeva fiato, steso sul suo petto. Ogni dolore era stato spazzato via, il suo cuore era di nuovo una spiaggia sgombra dalle macerie, uno spazio dove poteva cominciare a ricostruire.  
«Anch’io ti amo, Adam».  
La stanza divenne all’improvviso più buia, come se la luna avesse distolto lo sguardo, come se la sua magia si fosse compiuta.  
Al largo, un’onda anomala si abbatté sulla barriera corallina; la sabbia del fondale si sollevò turbinando come se qualcosa stesse emergendo da Sodoma Reef.


End file.
